Hell in a Cell 2014
Hell in a Cell 2014 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE, which took place on October 26, 2014 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. It was the sixth annual Hell in a Cell event. Background Hell in a Cell featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Night of Champions, Dean Ambrose returned to the WWE after a one-month hiatus, attacking Seth Rollins. Later on in the show, John Cena defeated Brock Lesnar by disqualification for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship when Rollins attacked Cena. Rollins then attempted to cash in his Money in the Bank contract on Lesnar, but was stopped by Cena. On the September 29 edition of Raw, Cena and Ambrose defeated Randy Orton and Kane by disqualification after Rollins attacked Ambrose. On the October 6 edition of Raw, Cena defeated Rollins, Orton and Kane by disqualification in a handicap match. Triple H then announced that Cena would face Ambrose at the pay-per-view, with the winner facing Rollins later in the night in a Hell in a Cell match. On the October 10 edition of SmackDown, during the Miz TV segment, it was announced by The Miz that the match will be a No Holds Barred Contract on a Pole match. On the October 13 episode of Raw, Triple H announced that the Cena–Ambrose match would take place on Raw in the main event and the winner would face Rollins. Later in the show, Orton was granted by Triple H a match against the loser of the Contract on a Pole match, also taking place in a Hell in a Cell match at the event. Ambrose went on to win the match against Cena, thus setting up Ambrose vs. Rollins and Orton vs. Cena. At SummerSlam, Nikki Bella attacked Brie Bella during her match against Stephanie McMahon. On the October 13th episode of Raw, during a WWE.com exclusive, Nikki interrupted Brie's interview with the news that they will face off at the event, concluding that the loser of the match will become the winner's personal assistant for one month. However, if the loser fails to perform those duties, they will be forced to quit WWE. Since losing the Intercontinental Championship back to Dolph Ziggler, The Miz began feuding with United States Champion Sheamus after several tag matches with his "stunt double" "Damien Mizdow" against Sheamus and Ziggler. On the October 6 edition of Raw, The Miz defeated Sheamus due to interference by Damien Mizdow. On the October 13 edition of Raw, The Miz defeated Sheamus via count–out. On October 14, it was announced on WWE.com that Sheamus will defend the title against Miz at the event. Big Show defeated Rusev by disqualification on the September 26 edition of Smackdown after Rusev hit Big Show with a Russian flag. On the [[September 29, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|September 29 edition of Raw]], Big Show attacked Rusev and tore down a Russian flag. On the October 3 edition of Smackdown, Rusev attacked Big Show. On the [[October 13, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|October 13 edition of Raw]], Rusev defeated Big Show by disqualification after Mark Henry attacked Rusev. On October 14, it was announced on WWE.com that Big Show would face Rusev at Hell in a Cell. At Night of Champions, AJ Lee defeated Paige to win the Divas Championship in a triple threat match that also included Nikki Bella. On the [[September 29, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|September 29 edition of Raw]], Paige and Alicia Fox attacked AJ after Fox defeated AJ. On the October 6 edition of Raw, Paige and Fox defeated AJ and Emma. On the October 10 edition of Smackdown, AJ defeated Fox, after which AJ and Paige attacked each other. On the October 13 edition of Raw, AJ and Layla defeated Paige and Fox. On the [[October 17, 2014 Smackdown results|October 17 edition of Smackdown]], AJ defeated Layla, after which Paige attacked AJ. On October 20, it was announced on WWE.com that AJ would defend the title against Paige at Hell in a Cell. At Night of Champions, Gold and Stardust defeated The Usos for the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the [[September 26, 2014 Smackdown results|September 26 edition of Smackdown]], the Usos defeated Gold and Stardust via disqualification in a rematch for the tag title. The following weeks, the two teams have been clashing in Six-man tag team matches, which the Usos won. On October 20, it was announced on WWE.com that Gold and Stardust would defend the title against the Usos at Hell in a Cell. On the [[September 22, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|September 22 edition of Raw]], Dolph Ziggler defeated Miz to win the Intercontinental Championship. On the [[September 26, 2014 Smackdown results|September 26 edition of Smackdown]], Cesaro won an Intercontinental Championship number one contender battle royal to face the champion later in the night. Later in the night, Ziggler defeated Cesaro, but Cesaro was holding the bottom rope and the referee didn't see it. On the [[September 29, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|September 29 edition of Raw]], Ziggler successfully defended the title in a triple threat match against Miz and Cesaro. On the [[October 20, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|October 20 episode of Raw]], Cesaro defeated Ziggler in non-title match. On the [[October 24, 2014 Smackdown results|October 24 episode of Smackdown]], Ziggler successfully defended the title against Cesaro. Later in the night, it was announced that Ziggler would defend the title against Cesaro in a 2-out-of-3 falls match at the event. The Kickoff Show had a special broadcast of "Mizdow TV" with The Miz as the special guest. Event Miscellaneous The English commentators were Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler and John "Bradshaw" Layfield while there also Spanish and German commentators ringside. Lillian Garcia handled ring introductions. The analysis team was hosted by Renee Young and consisted of Alex Riley, Booker T and special guest Paul Heyman. Three backstage segments were featured. The first centered around The Authority, with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon telling Randy Orton to finish John Cena. Orton did not want Seth Rollins interfering. The second centered around the Bella Twins. Brie Bella was packing luggage in a car when Nikki Bella asked for her smoothie. Nikki poured the smoothie on Brie and asked to get another. The third featured Dean Ambrose talking about Halloween and Seth Rollins. Pre Show The pre-show featured an segment of "Mizdow TV", hosted by Damien Sandow with The Miz as the special guest. The pre-show was broadcast on the WWE Network, the WWE App, YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, Google+, Pheed and Pinterest. Mizdow asked Miz what are his chances of winning the WWE United States Championship later in the night. Sheamus appeared on the TitanTron and said that Miz would eat a Brogue Kick instead. Next on the pre-show was a backstage segment. Paige was interviewed by Byron Saxton and she stated that AJ Lee tore her heart and threw it in the dustbin. She vowed to steal AJ's "best friend" :the WWE Divas Championship. Immediately afterwards Mark Henry defeated Bo Washington in a one-night-only match. After the match, Bo Washington said he wasn't ready for his match. Henry rammed him in the barricade before departing the ring Main Card The first match to open the show was Dolph Ziggler defending his WWE Intercontinental Championship against Cesaro. Ziggler got the first pin after rolling up Cesaro. Immediately following this, Cesaro turned ruthless and constantly began attacking Ziggler. Cesaro executed an uppercut on Ziggler but only claimed a nearfall, while the latter executed his Famesseur but got another nearfall as well. Ziggler finally got the win after executing a Zig-Zag, thus winning the match (2 falls to 0) and retaining the title. The second match was Nikki Bella taking on Brie Bella. Nikki executed a Rack Attack on Brie in the first half of the match, but only a 2 count was rendered, which infuriated Nikki. Brie managed to apply the YES Lock on her sister but managed to reach the ropes. Nikki finally claimed the victory with a second Rack Attack. The third match of the night saw Goldust and Stardust defend the WWE Tag Team Championships against The Usos. Goldust claimed the victory for his team after he executed a modified neckbreaker on Jey Uso for the pin. The fourth match was John Cena taking on Randy Orton for a future shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. It was contested in Hell in a Cell and was their second encounter inside. Cena and Orton began fighting ringside before Orton sent face first in the wall of the Cell. Orton wedged a chair one side of the rings corner, afterwards Cena returned to the ring and attempted an AA. Cena responded by sending Orton at the steel steps. Cena brought a table in the middle of the ring while Orton attacked Cena with the table and propped in the corner of the ring. Orton executed his RKO on Cena at but only a 2 count was rendered. Orton called for another RKO but Cena tried another AA attempt. Orton attacked Cena with a low-blow, but Cena responded with an STF. Cena finally executed two AA's but Orton kicked out of both. Cena finally got the win after he executed another AA from the second rope. The fifth match saw Sheamus defending the WWE United States Championship against The Miz. At one point, Miz executed his Skull Crushing Finale, but secured a two count only. Sheamus won the match after executing a Brogue Kick. The sixth match was Big Show taking on Rusev. At the climax of the match, Mark Henry came down to support his friend. Rusev won after applying the Accolade once again The seventh match was AJ Lee defending the WWE Divas Championship against Paige. AJ got the win after applying the Black Widow. Main Event The main event was Dean Ambrose taking on Seth Rollins. Ambrose climbed the Cell firing the crowd, while Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble emerged backstage and tried to reach out to Ambrose to come down. Mercury and Noble climbed the Cell but Ambrose attacked them with kendo sticks repeatedly. Rollins emerged and climbed the Cell. Both attacked each other until they both fell through the announce table (similar to the Mick Foley incident). Both were placed onto stretchers, until Ambrose woke up and attacked Rollins. The match officially started when both participants entered the Cell. Ambrose took out some duct tape and a chair from under the ring, he sat on the chair and insulted Rollins for his betrayal. Ambrose tried to put Rollins through cinder blocks once again but Rollins avoided it. Though the Cell was designed to prevent outside interference, Kane showed up at one point and sprayed a fire extinguisher on Ambrose's face. Rollins executed his signature Curb Stomp on Ambrose but Ambrose kicked out. Just when everything seems to go Ambrose's way, Bray Wyatt emerged from a cloud of smoke and splashed Ambrose. Rollins won the match after pinning him immediately. After the match, Wyatt hit Sister Abigail on Ambrose and laughed to closed the show. Results ; ; *WWE Kickoff Show: Mark Henry defeated Bo Dallas (0:35) *Dolph Ziggler © 2 defeated Cesaro 0 in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (12:25) :*Ziggler beat Cesaro (3:35) :*Ziggler beat Cesaro (12:25) *Nikki Bella defeated Brie Bella (6:25) *The Cosmic Twins (Goldust & Stardust) © defeated The Usos (Jimmy and Jey Uso) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (10:20) *John Cena defeated Randy Orton in a Hell In A Cell Match to become the #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Brock Lesnar (26:25) *Sheamus © defeated The Miz (w/ Damien Mizdow) to retain the WWE United States Championship (8:30) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Big Show by submission (8:00) *AJ Lee © defeated Paige (w/ Alicia Fox) by submission to retain the WWE Divas Championship (6:55) *Seth Rollins (w/ Joey Mercury & Jamie Noble) defeated Dean Ambrose in a Hell In A Cell Match (14:00) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Hell in a Cell DVD release * Hell in a Cell 2014 on DVD External links * Hell in a Cell 2014 Official website * Hell in a Cell 2014 Kickoff Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Hell in a Cell 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net * Hell in a Cell 2014 at Online World of Wrestling * Hell in a Cell 2014 Kickoff on WWE Network * Hell in a Cell 2014 on WWE Network Category:Hell in a Cell PPV Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events